


Lazy Days

by GrumpyQueer



Category: Cool Patrol - Ninja Sex Party (Song), Game Grumps, Starlight Brigade - TWRP ft. Dan Avidan (Music Video)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Lazy Mornings, My First Fanfic, My First Fanwork, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyQueer/pseuds/GrumpyQueer
Summary: You and Dan have some time to yourselves before he goes on tour, so fluffy senarios ensue.//My first fic! I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Dan Avidan & Reader, Dan Avidan/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Lazy Days

* * *

A lazy day. Something that you had been looking forward to. You couldn't remember the last time you took a day to just relax. Working for the Grumpy boys was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing due to how fun your job is, working alongside your boyfriend and his best friend and all the lovely people behind the scenes. But a curse, due to how straining and draining it is. Its a lot of work that you dont want to think about right now. Right now, you awoke to the sun peaking through the pale blinds of your room. It casting a warm glow and feeling of refreshment into the atmosphere. You stretch your limbs, relishing in the satisfying pop and stretch of muscle and bone. You turn over in your white clad sheets to see your boyfriend. A mess of brown curls sprawled upon the pillow, soft easy breaths spilling from his lips. The easy rise and fall of his chest in a hypnotic pattern. A peaceful sleep that he rightfully deserves. Its not long until Dan goes on tour with Brain for Ninja Sex Party, so he really needs his rest. You had scolded him and Brain for staying up at ungodly hours of the night prepping and practising for the tour ahead. Yes they needed to be prepared, but how can you prepare when you're too tired to even keep your eyes open? But as you lay beside him, you can't help but notice just how handsome he is. Like of course you thought he was handsome but it was in these peaceful moments that you appreciate the subtle details of Dan. Like the slight stubble thats adorned his cheeks and chin recently. His small scar through his eyebrow from his past years. His big brown eyes always filled with wonder. Wait- 

Dan stared up at you with a look filled of adoration. He had always been greatful of you. You had stayed with him through the tough times as well as the fun. Always been eager to see him and excited when you do. Always stayed a phone or Skype call away from eachother whenever he was away on tour. You had picked him up whenever he was down. Looked after him whenever he got the flu, which was a frequent occurance for him. But he was so greatful you were in his life. You kept him grounded. Whenever everything around him was spiraling and going too fast, he knew he could rely on you to help him slow down. His lips stretched into a lazy smile as he himself stretched his limbs- which were a lot longer than yours. After a satisfactory groan from the stretch he turned back to you to envelope you in his arms. He nuzzled into your neck and hummed a light "G'morning". You wrapped your arms around him back, one hand drawing lazy circles into the skin on his back and the other losing itself in the beautiful mess of curls. As he purred in happiness, you felt him murmur something into your neck. You giggled. "I cant hear you baby." He pulled back, by a fraction and repeated his question. "What's the plan for today sweetheart?" His voice distorted deeply from sleep. You smile, leaning down whispering into his hair. "Absolutely nothing." You kiss his head as he squeals in happiness. You laugh as he curls into you more, squeezing you to his body as he rolls back and forth on the bed. "D-Dan stop! " you say between giggles, you feel him smile into your neck as he continues. "Dan, I'm gonna get sea-sick!" He laughs himself as he stops. You laugh as you roll gently away from him and place your feet on the fuzzy carpet. Taking another moment to stretch your back, you stand to your feet. You walk to the kitchen to make yourself a coffee for the morning. The shirt you stole from Dan being long enough to keep you warm enough. Not long after making the warm drinks, Dan slunks into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing your head. You smile, leaning into him. He reaches to grab his cup and gently pulls you with him to the sofa. Placing your cups onto the small coffee table, you sit on the sofa, wrapping a light blanket over eachother and turning on the speaker system. You both enjoyed music, so listening to music every morning was a routine for you both, always got you both in a good mood. You both sit there, hands warmed by the beverages, snuggled into eachother. Sighing a breath on content, you lay back onto Dan. He kisses your head, humming along to the song playing. He whispers an "I love you" into your hair. You smile, closing your eyes. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed! I know it's not great but I really enjoy writing! Let me know what you think!


End file.
